A night to remember Hitatus
by MogsterDevout
Summary: The whole academy is having a ball and everyone is there. Yet two of the young dueliest seem more then just a bit distracted from the party scene. AsterxZane  EdoxRyo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx nor any of the characters. Let alone do I own any of the fancy wine they keep going on about, this came about after a long discussion with a friend over what the two would be like after season 4 and the whole dimension had been repaired.

Zane was slowly brought out of his own thoughts, by a rather well put charming tone. Letting his eyes glide to the side of him, he saw who he had been looking for. Looking down at his own glass that was still half full, and then at the gestured bottle. It was similar to the others out there along the tables. Yet it supported a different label, taking the bottle and inspected it further. It was a deep moss green, making the maroon colour turn a dirty shade of swamp brown.

Swirling his glass and poured the remainder of his own glass down his throat tilting his head in the process a few teal strands swooping over a firm shoulder. Knocking his head to the side for it relieve tension and giving a rather satisfying crack. Eyeing the crowd again hearing a offset of fainting, and taken a guess that Atticus had removed his jacket or a rose to a nearby table.

"Why, is it that' no one knows how to behave these days?" He mused out loud, to himself and the air more than a direct question to Aster. Reading the label that was barely readable the writing was very much faint brown against the pale cream paper. Although he was able to make out the date which said '1868', snorting to himself at the age of the liquid he only poured out a small amount know that with age came not only character but potency.

Not bothering to glance back at the silver haired man, just shot his arm out with the bottle in a thanks or the gesture style. He couldn't help but feel he was being watched by the other's pair of eyes. Not that he was being stared at by not only various women of the academy but the men too. Was it because of his attire since he was n longer the top duelist around these parts know that went years ago to the brown hair 'slacker' Jaden Yuki. Looking down at himself he adjusted his white rose that was in his lapel. He was out of his general, trench coat and vest. He was something a lot more formal considering the occasion even if most had just bothered to turn out in their respective uniforms.

No he was in a well tailored black suit with a crimson inlay to of set the stainless white of the rose and his crisp shirt. His hair parted in three layers as always yet he hadn't had it cut recently so the ends were slightly longer and had the habit of trailing over his shoulder when he moved forward or tilted his head.

Aster looked at Zane as he inspected the bottle of wine quite closely, a look of curiosity on his expression as he looked at the murky colour of the bottle Zane was holding in his hands.

Running his fingers along his own glass before taking a simple sip to savour the taste of decades gone into creating such a favour he turned towards Zane at his very outer musing and canted a brow upwards.

"It's simple; manners were lost when we transitioned into the modern way." Aster replied to the question he had asked about why people had lost proper behaviour. Moving a silver tress of hair at his shoulder, his formal wear was that of an ivory tuxedo that nicely accentuated his silver locks and eyes. A red rose to set it off just lightly enough.

Looking back at Zane for a moment, he was indeed keeping his eyes on the man for the night. Zane was as usual keeping to himself and he had to admit his black suit with the inlay of crimson did much for his appearance. It really brought it out.

"So besides contemplating the loss of proper manners, what are you doing?" Aster asked after tipping his glass up and draining the maroon contents that took residency within the glass before setting the glass on the table with elegance, and moving to lean against a similar pillar

Zane glanced back at the man in white noticing a similar fashion to his own. Letting out a small sigh, he shifted past finishing his drink quickly not bothering to savour the expensive flavour and placed the glass down before returning to his 'brooding' spot.

"What interest is it to you? Phoenix?" Zane almost hissed out his tone hollow a devoid of emotion and rather stoic just like Zane always was silent very rarely cracking a smile not even anything of a laugh. Glancing a cold snort at Aster, looking the man up and down.

He lent back feeling the new old stone against his back and let out a small sigh of discomfort he really wasn't enjoying himself, and the over company of the room was beginning to get to him after all h was a very quiet one to one person.

Similar fashion did nothing to derive similar natures for the two of them, Aster settled back against the pillar with a sigh and settled his arms behind his neck before looking towards the other in his particular spot of choice.

"It's not really anything of interest to me, I actually was just concerned as to why you were all alone that's all." He flashed a small small before tucking a platinum lock behind one of his ears.

Aster knew how to bring the male leaning against the cold stone into a somewhat happier mood or at the least the one he seemed to be in. Looking at Zane softly and noticing how rowdy the company of the banquette hall was becoming he voiced an option. A quite daring one to say the least.

"Why don't we just get out of here away from all of the course rudeness and blatant disregard for manners?" This was his query, now he just had to hope he would at least take him up on it.

Zane looked again at Aster noticing that faint cocky smile. "...thanks...I guesss..." He murmured letting his eyes linger in place at the sliver lick that had seemed to cause an annoyance to the younger duelist.

After a minute he scanned the room noticing that not man had the taste or tolerance for the heady alcohol. Seeing a few pass out and fall over. Jaden was feeling ill, and getting a mouth full off Syrus which made him crack a smile at the sight.

Actually turning his body round leaning n his arm and side, half of his face covered his teal spikes. "Now, that sounds a bit boring just getting up a leaving. After all what would I have to keep my eyes on?" He quizzed picking up the red rose and smelling a small smirk could be seen past all that was covering Zane's face.

He picked his own rose out and place the two on the table crossed over before walking past the silver haired man to pick up a small bottle of green liquid. And gave a wink to Aster. "My old dorm...shall we?"

Aster noticed the same thing after Zane had voiced his unsure thanks to him, Chazz was tumbling over and mumbling some curses about how he was the best and how they all should "Chazz it up."

The vicinity seemed so far and out of his ears and eyes reach now as he watched his upperclassman grab up the bottle with a slightly swampy coloured appearance. "Did you think I would just let us leave empty handed?" Aster asked his superior as his digits returned back to the rose on the simple address on which it was held.

"However your old dorm seems such the fitting place for what fate has brought us together for tonight." A single wink of the eye he began leading the way out of the banquette hall, swooning Obelisk girls as well as Ra and Osiris in his wake, a new chorus of drunken Chazz it up beginning by Chazz and Jaden was the chorus he left out to.

Zane furrowed his brow with the comment, really not liking the constant reminder of everything is predestined or fate swayed this. Letting out a small snort of discontentment he followed suit and picked up a glass bottle with a transparent liquid. "Wine is good for public. But something strong seems fitting, and it is a shame to waste it."

He stated walking calmly and quite quickly past the swooning girls, finding it all a bit too false and to far fetch for his liking. After all he had made it evident over the years at duel academy, and from interviews from the pro leagues. That he had quite dislike for the feminine taste.

Walking up the illustrious stairs and into one of the back corridors. Standing at an old door waiting for the silver haired male to catch up. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Wondering what exactly what Aster had plans. As far as Zane knew the man didn't care for the male company in the evening.

Leading the way along the intricately designed staircases, and ornately designed halls of the Academy he turned back to see Zane speaking about the favoured drink of the moment. The bottle contained an almost translucent liquid in its depths and at this he spoke up. "Wine is a good public drink, but behind doors one can let loose and be more themselves and that calls for a deeper venom at those times."

Stopping in the hall just to take in the sights of the range down below the coils of staircase he smirked turning to the cerulean haired male. "Such a view." Letting his shoulders rest against a railing for just a moment he faltered and remembered the task at hand.

"Oh well, to this old dorm of yours, Truesdale-senpai." The name and honorific both slipped off his tongue softly before he stopped at a door, and behind that door a room. The very room Zane Truesdale had stayed in while at the Academy. "Shall we?" Aster, brows canted, and eyes narrowed slightly but a light blue still showing as he faced his upperclassman asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane rolled his eyes at the name. "Please Zane, am not an idol anymore." He stated using the key in his hand turning the the lock and pushing the door which gave a defined creek from never been used for a good few years.

Taking a slow step in he saw that the place had been just as he left only with a thin layer of dust, which he wrinkled his nose at. He didn't mind mess but he hated dust, shrugging out of his formal jacket throwing on to a chair slumping himself scanning to the silver haired man.

"So what's the game you have planned?" He quizzed all know well Aster's enjoyment in little challenges and game. Hopefully something that would distract his mind from the dull controversy that was happening down stairs that could only just be heard thanks to the door still being wide open.

Aster gave an immediate sigh at how Zane had chastised him on calling him sempai and then insisted he wasn't an idol. He supposed this would always be classic Zane if you got down to it. Sapphire oculars now watched as the lock was turned by alabaster digits and he canted his head towards the side as a sudden idea came into his thoughts, most likely from that single turn of the lock.

Well maybe the dust moats in the former Duelist Academy's Prodigy's dorm flittering about, might have had something to with it as well especially as he now placed his own evening jacket on a nearest to him after folding it.

"Well, Truesdale.. It's simple and only requires a simple coin, we choose heads or tails, and take turns flipping and basically guessing. Person who guesses right can either ask the other to drink or give up an item of clothing." Aster explained while pulling out the simple to be later offending coin and with a small flick of his thumb sending it into the air before catching it and covering it on his wrist. "So what say you? Want to play?"

Zane watched Aster walking and describe the game with the simplest of details. Let alone the small glint that was in Aster's eye as he tossed the coin into mid air. His cobalt eye along with teal one followed it up and back down into the pale slender hand.

"Oh if you honestly wanted to see me undressed why didn't you just shower with me and Atticus when you were at the academy?" He drawled out thinking it would be best if he didn't take his waistcoat or tie off just yet.

Sitting up to pull two shot glasses from the lower section of the rosewood ornate table and setting them down to pour two shot's of vodka. Edging one more closer to where Aster would probably seat himself. "But this liquor needs consuming so why not I never turn down a challenge Phoeny." He snickered at the loosely hung name he just gave the prestigious man. He wafted a hand over to the opposite sofa before leaning back into the leather and neatly placing one leg over another in an relaxed style.

"What uncouth words are you babbling?" He saw the cobalt eyes move with the coin and with a quick movement he snapped his wrist over before looking at it. Tch. Tails. Always tails. "I don't want to shower with you or Bucky as his precious fangirls call him." He scoffed before showing the coin on his wrist.

"I called heads, you obviously got tails, so you go first." He declared while watching as the teal tressed male drew two shot glasses from a lower section of a table. Watching the vodka pour and strew about in a second manner he lifted a brow at the new nickname. "You're right liquor always needs consuming especially when theres a good game to be played.."

Prominence lingering over his form he looked at Zane while flipping the coin in a haphazard manner, admiring the silver gleam as it would shoot up into the air and back down into his paired digits of thumb and forefinger closely pressed together.

"You know? I can give you a nickname too.. Truey." He was only attempting in cockiness to return the favor, mainly in annoyance but come on, Phoeny it struck a nerve somehow, even though oddly he found it.. to be honest.. endearing? no that wasn't the word.. Cute that was the word. Wait? Cute.. what the hell was Truesdale playing at? Then again, what was he playing at by giving an equally as cute sounding nickname.

Shrugging it off he placed one leg over the over and let a chuckle subside from his depths, his back laying back in a relaxed manner. "So begin? It's your turn since I got the worst luck of the toss.. I always do it seems." Sapphire oculars seemed to peer past the other in a mocking manner yet keeping to his own way of silent prominent pondering in the process.

Again that voice moved in the air as a smirk hung on his lips. "Your move, I hope your luck is better than mine."

Zane smiled and cocked his head as he saw the initial toss fly up into the air with such grace just like a lock of that sliver hair flying in the wind which Aster used to hate since he found his visage something to take pride in. He was so vain for such a formal duelist.

Giving a light sigh seeing it fall and slapped on a sleek pale hand to reveal that dazzling silver coin showing as he know that little millennium puzzle symbol, showing. "I see I win." He mocked out a laugh at the disgruntled face showing.

Listening to the nickname that past those plush pinkish lips. Truey? Was Aster /trying/ to be intentional cute or was this some way of mocking him. After all he had call Aster 'Phoeny' just as a layman term for the man's last name he meant nothing behind it.

Or had he? It had puzzled him for a moment why did he call him that, after all he only call one other person by a pet name and that was his darling little brother Syrus. Yes he was viewed as the 'big bad brother' but as the years went by and his actions caused several bad point in his life to change he had warmed up to the boy.

But even when they were little he called him Sy. However this was different he was calling it first out of mock but it wasn't after he said it. He liked calling the silver man it, it just slipped off the tongue it sounded so nice and refreshing just like the man himself when ever he was in the man's presence.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at how Aster was sitting. That leg neatly crossed over which made his pants constrict slightly over the crotch. What was he thinking stop staring ah his companies groin area. Shaking his head and consuming the clear liquid with haste.

He took the coin and ran his fingers over it. "Fine then. Since I won you can strip while I flip this coin." He said back in his stoic tone trying the clear his thoughts with alcohol and annoying his partner with jokes.

"Also I like that name Silver Phoeny." He smirked resting his head on the back of his hand leaning on the arm chairs rest.

Keeping his form relaxed and taut on the couch for a moment before he noticed just where his companies eyes were looking, deciding to make this more difficult for them he uncrossed his legs to let the cream colored trousers constrict even more so against his center. "Is something wrong Truey?" Here he was using that tell tale nickname again he thought with an inner tic to his ways.

Sapphire peering into teal he sighed, maybe this was just tension from the night the Obelisk party had been one strung out with numerous people who had greeted him here and there asking him about his adventures and duels in the Pro Leagues. To be quite honest it had been tiring and he had been relieved when he had been able to run across the teal haired male finally.

Inhaling a light breath and then exhaling it he ran his fingers out to pick up the glass of vodka on the table and brought it to his lips and quickly drew in a sip.  
"So," He leaned over his eyes widened and gleaming in a very mischievous manner and yet contrasting with the lashes and alabaster of his skin. He got up for just a moment and preened about like a proud cock who had been called out to a fight.

"You want me to strip?" Chortle running up from his depths, he tucked a silver tress behind his ear as his hips seemed to sway side to side illustrating almost what was to come. Alabaster fingers ran up and in a manner of all but temptation he ran them over the buttons of his dress shirt that had laid beneath his evening jacket.

With but a small action of peeling one button open, he moved painfully slow, hips moving in tune with his actions moving with chuckles descending from his lips as he popped another a button and then another before in pattern he had finally reached the last.

Sleeves moving away from his body in soft graces he flitted out of it with a teasing movement letting it drop to the floor before dropping down to the couch once again. A flourish of thoughts running through his head.

What was that? Some sort of strip tease? And for all people his rival in the Pro Leagues.. He must have been touched in the head from that simple little bit of alcohol he had just had in the banquette area. That must be it.

Sighing so his chest heaved and fell in a steady movement he looked at Zane taking in any look for surprise or shock, before looking for that coin once again seeing the familiar Pharaoh's head on the side opposite he had called in his coin toss.

"So? Truey.. I call tails." If Zane could have good luck with tails then maybe so could he. "Also I like the nickname and I hope you like your own, Truey is short for Truesdale I hope you know that.." Aster stated as if it was the utmost simplest thing to see in all things, everywhere, or anywhere.

Zane peered at the thin form uncrossing his legs and taunting the fabric more over the area,'dammit Zane stop staring at Aster's crotch' his brain mentally scolding him for being unlike him usual self.

After all he was a Truesdale, thee Truesdale Zane Kaiser. Head of the academy cold stoic brooding well manner intelligent. Not some wavy fangirl that ogled at men's bodies. No that wasn't how he acted, yet here he was.

In front of his rival he was staring like as a piece of stripped meat for him. Then he was mentally slapping himself for saying strip, what the heck had he said that for, because he had a drink in hand and so did Aster and they were already slightly tipsy from down stairs, and were slowly drinking now so that option was pretty redundant in his mind.

And now Aster stood up parading around like the old top hot duelist he was. Wait a minute hot, yes in the terms he was good not in the other sense no stop that low temporal mind of his.

And then it all went to hell, his mental self's jaw dropped as he kept a stoic visage on, but oh boy what a display Aster was putting on he was trying not to show how he was hypnotized by those slender thin hips.

Then those eye boring into his own, thin pale fingers playing with those buttons some how wishing that it was his jacket Aster was undoing not his own.

Seeing him sit back down finally he let out a sigh and reached for more vodka. And gave a pert nod at the call tossing the silver piece up and catching it with a defined flick of his wrist and slapped it on his hand slowly teasing the hand off hoping it wasn't heads he wanted to give Aster the turn.

Removing the hand clearly to reveal a tails. "Well looks like tails is the head of the night, my dear Phoeny." He chuckled tossing the coin back to his partner. "And I know just as the same as the term Phoeny unless you want me to call you /my silver hunny/?" He shook his head and took a sip, almost laughing at the term.


	3. Chapter 3

Aster's visage turned into that of one of a smirk as with sudden realization it dawned on him that Zane had been looking towards his crotch earlier, possibly even more with his little strip tease he had just done.

Still there was something about the way Zane had been looking at him the whole time he bad preening around like the proud prestigious male he was. In between his movements of not so subtlety he had noticed in fact the older male had been staring just a bit. He wanted to play on this a bit more.

Of course being one to take full advantage of situations such as these he would, and he was about to. Gripping his glass of vodka up he ran his slender fingertips over the edge of the glass licking his lips slightly in ocassion while thinking it was some other area. Wait? Some other area.. and just whose area.. well that wasn't important right now. All that was /important/ right now was his minute manner of teasing as looked at the bluenette and his.. oh so cute brooding ways.

Cute? Straight up Phoenix, Truesdale is your rival and always will be, fate decided that when Sartorious played the tarot cards and said you would play and win against him in the Pro Leagues.  
Sitting back with a slight pout he caught the coin after taking in the words from Zane about tails being the heads of the night.

His eyes perked open at the word he had used however, silver hunny? Why would Aster want to Zane's silver anything.. although he had to admit he looked very dashing in his stoicism and brooding ways. Snapping out of it he looked at Zane and spoke. "Tch, why would you call me your silver hunny, unless your hiding something you don't realize yet?"

Here he was yet again playing on his analytical skills he had developed through not only rigorous classed but also, being a child reared up from graces of being alone most of his life despite being raised by Sartorious. Leaning over and showing that delightful bit of cremed alabaster he chuckled.

"I haven't really had a nickname since my Father was alive, so thank you, Truey." There it was again, that accursed nickname he himself had bestowed on the other.

Oh well. Pausing with his fingers running over the rim of the glass he took a drink from his glass, and he blushed just a bit as single droplets ran down his chin in a rivuleting manner. "Oh my.." He chimed in a teasing manner almost. This was now a game asides from just drinking and coins. This was intimidate the rival with any lascivious means, but still minor means possible. At least to him it was. It had became a single game not of drink and coin tosses and see who called what. No now it was a staring game trying to figure each other out, just like in the duels you looked at your opponent with small talk occasionally but mainly to try and unnerve your opponent to try and call their bluff.

Peering through his stoney cold peacock blue orbs trying to unwrap Aster's mind. To try and peer in to that puzzle of thoughts and theories on various people and things and duels and so on. Wait a minute people if that was so Aster would be thinking of Zane at some point in fact that should be happening right now.

It must be the silent lingering thoughts with the odd twist of a back handed comments after all if he was going to start calling him cute names, not just a shorten name, after all Alexis used to call him Trues, as to keep things short when she got bored of crying Zane at anytime Mindy or Atticus was playing up or hurt. I mean he wasn't even the big brother yet the annoying blonde kept running to him.

However back to the game in front of him, and trying to figure out who he was thinking of, after all it couldn't be him. No it wouldn't be Zane Truesdale, his pro league rival, the man he destined to fall into the underground for not understanding the way of the cards and how its all been pre-destined.

Yes that duel so many years ago that happened but then there was the small deal with Yubel's world. That was interesting, to say the least spend the odd night having to curl up with each other to try and get some warmth from the icy night.

However those nights were nice, and that one night at that mansion how could he forget that night, his heart was really playing up, so they found a decent size bed and had to strip me down to give me rhythmic massage, and he had done that he was straddling me those pale fingers crossing over my skin. Stop it Zane he's your rival despite how much you want to pounce and lick that trail of vodka off his chin and claim his lips it is not happening.

"So you flipping or are we playing something else for you to tease me with Silver bunny?"

Aster continued to stare back at Zane making sure to give a clear view of his crotch as he kept his legs uncrossed, the words flowing from his lips as he continued to speak he watched Zane, admiring those deep and mysterious Turquoise orbs he was bestowed with.

Though why did he keep calling him pet names? That was a mystery to him? Silver Bunny? Wait.. was he blushing at the mention of that or was that just the alcohol causing him to flush. Had to the alcohol, had to be! Well back to the task at hand. Picking his drink back up and tracing fingers back over the rim once again he smriked looking at Zane.

"Of course I'm going to flip," He said in a cocky tone only befitting himself before picking the two sided coin, looking at the intricate details once he placed his thumb underneath it before snapping it up into the air, waiting for it to be called, and as he did for some reason he couldn't take his mind off of Zane or the Duel from several years ago.

Zane had stood to be a formidable opponent, but in the end he had proved to fail against him just like fate said he would, and whats more entertaining to Aster and his simple thoughts at the moment, is that he hadn't even been using his D-Hero deck he had been holding out in place for Jaden Yuki.

Zane had been formidable yes, but in the end, each card and monster Zane had thrown out Aster had gone through them like mere childs play. And in such a way it had caused him to retreat to the darkness of the underground. Sometimes he wondered if he was to blame for the luck that the former Pro League Duelist had befallen as of late.. but it was best not to think of it, it was always best not to.

"Call it." Aster said while watching the coin flipping and twirling slowly through the air, cobalt hardening through a tress of covering silver. Tonight was all for fun, however there was that odd night in the mansion hanging in the back of his mind as he lowered them downwards to stare at Zane, did that night mean something more? Yubels world, other dimensional as it was, it had been an enjoyable expirience. A hand palm upward going to meet under his chin he looked at Zane admiring features but remaining stoic and calm as he did so.

"Heads or Tails?" He said simply a smirk laying upon his lips.

Zane was just lost in his thoughts even though its seemed quite plausible that he was just aimlessly staring at the space between Aster's open legs. Why was he doing that, was it some sort of subtle hint to suggest what he was wanting over all from this nights escapades, or was it something more then that something that was more of just a tease to see him react just like before.

After all with every move from that match was already countered or defended from the off just because Satorious had said this was how it was meant to be. That really made Zane's brow furrow at that thought he had hated that match that's why he saw Aster as a Rival well that was till that alternate universe after all there was some hate but not as much after all despite Aster's actions he was just merely a puppet in the large scale of things.

That was shown off by the society of light and what it did to so many students and not by Aster's will but by Satorius so there for most of Zane's hate now resided in with that man more then the one across from him, no he was still a rival much like Atticus Rhodes but their relationship had smoothed out a touch since the days of the pro leagues and underground which Aster had caused but wished him no guilt by that point in time it was his own fault for being so absorbed in what had happened.

"Heads..." He clearly snorted out as Aster peeled his hand away and slid it on to the table showing that it was yet again landed on tails...what was it double sided or something because it seemed to like the tail end of the coin. Even that was that some sort of innuendo the tail end the bottom was that trying to say as if to call out the primal lower half of their male bodies or was he just over thinking it like most things again, who's to know.

"Well looks like I lose Silver kitten kins..." He hummed out with a wistful smirk picking up his glass of vodka and running the tip of his tongue around the edge before flicking some of the clear liquid up into his mouth.

His thoughts focused back more on when they had been in Yubel's dimension, the first match and all of it. Aster had went through Zane's monsters pretty much without much of a challenge as the crowd had cheered him on, he was the poster boy for pro-dueling after all. He had loved the look of determination on the fates chosen puppet's visage as he called out card after card, especially the way Zane kept that brooding look on his lips.

Looking back on it he had to admit it was nothing less than sexy? Wait sexy? Come on this was Truesdale you were talking about Phoenix snap out of it! Though as those thoughts fleeted from his head, a new set appeared suddenly ones where his hands had been the kneading life back into Zane when they had been in Yubel's dimension.

So close and so far, they were rivals in one night of passion he would admit that much. Making sure his flourishing blush wasn't apparent he shuffled his legs open more as he felt a sudden tightness in his groin area just from the thoughts he was having. Stop thinking this way Aster, he's a rival after all!

As he heard the tone elicit from Zane that was so close to a purring drawl he looked at the coin and that oh so familiar look of the profile facing up where it had been sat down. What was with the fact the coin was such a sexual innuendo either way? Oh god at the images that popped into his mind at that, such unspeakable images.

"Kitten Kins, oh True-Bunny how many nicknames are you going to come up with for me?" He gave a smirk of utmost cockiness as cobalt looked at the male and his prominent features. He settled back into his placement of the couch before absentmindedly watching with a lick of his lips as Zane flitted his own tongue out on the edge, before sampling it.

Canting his head to the side rather vehemently he moved to pick up his drink, his eyes closed. "Alright, my turn." Two could play this game if it came to orally teasing on the glass.

Zane just watched the awkward shuffling as if something had gotten stuck underneath where Aster had been sitting, more rather a part of Aster as he was sitting. After all he may not of beaten him at the leagues but he certainly wasn't going to lose at this game nor what he had in mind later.

"Yes its your turn once your quite finished flushing yourself with the simple object. Or is it that the cold glass isn't satisfying your tongue's needs?" He merely questioned drinking his own with a rather sensual ease to it all, as the marks were beginning to show there was a tale tell flush just beginning to appear or was it more that he was getting a rather unwanted burning and not from the fabric nor his drink?

Yubel's dimension or the dueling leagues were well gone, and tonight of all nights Atticus' antics were the last thing on Zane's mind. So what if his supposed bed -partner was more then happy talking to women all night he would fine his own entertainment and that is what he had done exactly here and now. Tempting teasing the silver haired man beyond his wits as his slouch more on the couch and raised a leg on to the sofa tilting his head as his hair gave a faint brushing past teal stained eyes.

"The glass is quite satisfying enough as it is thank you." Aster stated in a cocky reply as he stopped shuffling for a moment, he just hoped his crotch's appearance wasn't as prominent as he thought it was in that pair of creme tuxedo pants, otherwise it would be like that one time with the reporters and their field day all over again.. ugh, how he loathed them.

Watching that sensual grace that Zane held when on the dueling field even now as he was drinking from his glass made him blush and turn away from the male as he finished his own glass. God, why was he so tempted right here and right now, especially with those long and gaunt legs of a model just straddled over the side of the sofa. Was this karma for the match?

"Fine it's my turn." Flipping his drink up he ran his tongue over the glass in a roll before sampling it his cobalt eyes keeping a steady but soft glare over the bluenette as he did so and all the while flashes of Yubel's dimension came back to his mind, that one night of passion. He was snapped out of it as the heat of the liquor finally hit his throat.

"The glass is quite satisfying enough as it is thank you." Aster stated in a cocky reply as he stopped shuffling for a moment, he just hoped his crotch's appearance wasn't as prominent as he thought it was in that pair of creme tuxedo pants, otherwise it would be like that one time with the reporters and their field day all over again.. ugh, how he loathed them.

Watching that sensual grace that Zane held when on the dueling field even now as he was drinking from his glass made him blush and turn away from the male as he finished his own glass. God, why was he so tempted right here and right now, especially with those long and gaunt legs of a model just straddled over the side of the sofa. Was this karma for the match?

"Fine it's my turn." Flipping his drink up he ran his tongue over the glass in a roll before sampling it his cobalt eyes keeping a steady but soft glare over the bluenette as he did so and all the while flashes of Yubel's dimension came back to his mind, that one night of passion. He was snapped out of it as the heat of the liquor finally hit his throat.

"Alright, Truesy, my turn and I say you strip for a change." A smug little grin was on his lips at the fact he could actually get to say this, and inner thoughts were actually reveling in the thought that he would be one step closer in stripping the blue haired male.

A single eyebrow raised as he heard the very words roll off Aster more the slick and sliver tongue. If only the reporters were he, he'd never be so brash in his talk, let alone his manner to other male. To that he was referring to the sudden stop of shifting in the silver hair males lower body as if something had made him stop what he was doing in fear of showing.

Standing up slowly and softly placing his now empty glass down he teasingly paced round to the back of sofa where Aster was sitting and leaned over it resting his slender hands on the cloth covered shoulders. Craning his neck down and to the side he slow breathlessly whispered out his next train of thoughts directly into the near by ear.

"What ever is the matter I was quite enjoying watching you lower bodies rhythmic shuffling, but if I must...Silver kittens I strip for you, however it does come with a warning because you were good but I've had better practice and I know what you want from it."

With that he slide off from where he was and walked back round giving him plenty of room to move about. As a start he tossed his teal hair to one side and softly gyrated his hips in a semi circle fashion that swayed almost like a newtons cradle as soon as he hit one side he was at the other.

Running his hand from their sitting position on his hips he pressed into the fabric and made it ruffle as he pressed them harder and moved the higher over his body. Stopping on his pectorals and pushing the fingertips closer together like a woman would if she was squeezing her breast for show. Lacing on finger after another he undone his waistcoat and pooled it to the floor but he didn't stop because Aster didn't say when too. So he repeated his hand movements and slowly undone the top four buttons of his shirt showing the first peeks of pale alabaster flesh that was slightly bronzed from the weather that seemed to shine over the academy.

Happily satisfied that would get a well earned reaction he teasing sat back down and refilled his glass and took a sip. "I do believe its another flip Phoenix."


End file.
